ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
DXW SummerBash 2018
Card 6-Sides of Hell Match for the DXW Global Championship Dylan James Check © vs. Buzz Submission Match for the DXW World Heavyweight Championship Adam Oliver © vs. Samoa Joe DXW Global Women's Championship Rarity © vs. Sunset Shimmer DXW Global Television Championship Joe Higashi © vs. Hibiki Lates Triple Threat Elimination Match for the DXW International Women's Championship The Dark Queen © vs. Kurumu Kurono-Turner vs. Lisa 3 Stages of Hell Match; 1st Stage: Singles Match, 2nd Stage: Submission Match, and 3rd Stage (If Necessary): Extreme Rules Match "El Tigré" Manny Rivera vs. Erik Killmonger DXW International Championship Cabba © w/Peter Pan vs. The Sinful Neglect DXW United States Championship Stipe Miocic © vs. Ryo Hazuki DXW World Tag Team Championship The Illuminati (Asta & Yuno) vs. The Lost Boys (Mokuba Kaiba & Timmy Turner) w/Peter Pan DXW Global Women's Tag Team Championship Amy & Samey © vs. The Saiyan Shield (Fasha & Gine) Preshow Six-Woman Tag Team Elimination Match Blood Lust (Rayne, Mileena, & Skarlet) vs. Android 18 and The Beauty & The Beast (May Haruka & Aisha ClanClan) DXW Global Tag Team Championship The LDRS 2000 (Will Ospreay & Zack Sabre Jr.) vs. The Samurai Society (Renji Abarai & Koga) DXW Social Network Championship Jimmy Havoc © vs. Raimundo Pedrosa DXW Mixed Tag Team Championship Kinnon Jackson & Ikumi Mito vs. Cat Noir & Ladybug SummerBash2K18Preshow.jpg SummerBash2K18Preshow2.jpg SummerBash2K18Preshow3.jpg SummerBash2K18Preshow4.jpg SummerBash2K18DXWGlobalWomensTagTeamChampionship.jpg SummerBash2K18DXWWorldTagTeamChampionship.jpg SummerBash2K18DXWUnitedStatesChampionship.jpg SummerBash2K18DXWInternationalChampionship.jpg SummerBash2K18DXWRiveravKillmonger.jpg SummerBash2K18DXWInternationalWomensChampionship.jpg SummerBash2K18DXWGlobalTelevisionChampionship.jpg SummerBash2K18DXWGlobalWomensChampionship.jpg SummerBash2K18DXWWorldHeavyweightChampionship.jpg SummerBash2K18DXWGlobalChampionship.jpg Results *P3. After the match, Ospreay & Sabre get their Global Tag Team Championship belts back then leaves the 6-sided ring as the crowd cheers. *P4. After the match, Havoc hits Pedrosa from behind with a steel chair and assaulted him with it ten times then hits him with Acid Rainmaker. Havoc walks out and raises his middle fingers at a wounded Pedrosa as the crowd boos at him. *1. Cabba goes for Galick Cannon, but The Sinful Neglect pushes him and knocks the referee Paul Turner down. TSN grabs a steel chair to the ring and hits Cabba with it then hits him with The Original Sin on the chair to make him busted wide open. Peter Pan had enough as he slides to the ring while the ref was still down, he locks TSN up with Neverland Dreams then hits him with Neverland Nightmare and leaves to the ringside. Cabba gets up and hits TSN with Galick Cannon to make a pinfall victory. After the match, Cabba & Peter Pan celebrates until Ash Ketchum arrives in the ring in his Vegas Golden Knights attire. Ash says he's challenging Cabba for the Social Network Championship on the next Unleashed, then Cabba & Peter Pan nods and Ash walks out. Ash Ketchum still walking out as he shouts "GO KNIGHTS!" as the crowd applauds. *2. During the match, The Williams Sisters (Nina Williams & Anna Williams) rush to the ring to help out Amy & Samey, but Caulifla & Kale pops out from under the ring and brawling The Williams Sisters out of the match as the crowd cheers. After the match, Caulifla & Kale comes to the ring and celebrates with Fasha & Gine until The Lovely Angels (Kei & Yuri) arrives at the stage and applauding The Saiyan Shield vigorously. *3. During the match, the lights went out. The lights came back on, Asta was out of the ring after getting knocked out during the blackout. After the match, the lights went out again and when the lights dim back on, the entire members of The Lost Boys (Yamcha, Hope Estheim, Cabba, & Makoto Itou) appears to abduct Asta & Yuno out of the arena. Peter Pan & The Lost Boys raise their fists and shouts "BANGARANG!" to the crowd. *4. During the match, Ashley Spinelli rushes into the ring and jumps Lisa from behind. The Dark Queen holds Lisa and Spinelli goes for Madame Fist, but Lisa moves out of the way as Spinelli accidentally knocks The Dark Queen out with Madame Fist, then Lisa hits Spinelli with Johto Charge. Lisa then hits The Dark Queen with Johto Kick to make an upset pinfall victory. After the match, Lisa celebrates in tears of joy until Kurumu comes back to the ring and hugs Lisa for the Code of Honor. After Lisa & Kurumu walk out, The Dark Queen & Spinelli gets up and The Dark Queen hits Spinelli with Toad Stomp five times as the crowd was booing at her loudly. The Dark Queen then walks out with a chorus of boos. *6. As Manny hops to the top rope for Miracle City Supreme, a hooded figure rushes from the crowd to the ring apron and hits Manny Rivera off the top rope with an empty coffee pot, then Killmonger sets the table on fire and hits Rivera with Panther Claw Slam through the flaming table to make a pinfall victory as the crowd boos at them. After the match, the hooded figure walks in the ring and staring at the bloodied Manny Rivera down as he removes the hoodie as the crowd was in total shock as Ken Kaneki, from Tokyo Ghoul is revealed with his mask on then hits Rivera with Gutwrench Powerbomb Lungblower. Ken Kaneki walks out of the ring with a chorus of boos as the EMTs arrive to stretch Rivera out of the arena to the ambulance to rush him to the nearby hospital. *7. The match ended in Disqualification when Guys, who return from his shoulder injury, rushes to the ring and starts assaulting on Higashi. After the match, Guys continues to assault Higashi. Guys hit Higashi with Conviction Notice then locks him up with Incarceration as the referee Brian Hebner and Hibiki stop him as he still locking Higashi up to make him pass out then Guys lets him go. Hibiki then bro-hugs Guys with a standing ovation then leaves the ring as Higashi is in frustration while holding his DXW Global Television Championship belt. *8. After the match, Sunset Shimmer gets up and jumps Rarity from behind then hits her with Burning Hammer and locks her up with Demon's Chains to make her pass out. Sunset Shimmer walks out of the ring while Rarity was trying to stay up until the crowd cheers as Android 18 rushes to the ring and gives her Women's Dream to Succeed briefcase to the referee Ryoko Sakamoto to cash in. *9. Android 18 cashes in her Women's Dream to Succeed briefcase. After the match, Android 18 walks out of the ring with her DXW Global Women's Championship until she sees her family (Android 17, Krillin, & Maron) and The Beauty & The Beast (May Haruka & Aisha Clan-Clan) arrives at the stage and celebrates 18. *10. The ending of the match was Oliver goes for OWA-KO, but Samoa Joe counters to lock him up with the Coquina Clutch, but Samoa Joe accidentally knocked the referee Mike Chioda down. Samoa Joe locks Adam Oliver up with Coquina Clutch to make him tap out, but there's no ref. Samoa Joe tries to get the referee Mike Chioda up but then the screen goes static and then a certain ACW faction theme was blaring throughout the arena speakers. The music was still playing until the crowd explodes as Night Raid (Tatsumi, Lubbock, & Wave) arrives from the crowd to the ring and beats Samoa Joe up then hits him with the Triple Powerbomb through the announce table then puts him back in the ring and they walk out. As referee Mike Chioda gets up, Adam Oliver hits Samoa Joe with OWA-KO then locks him up with Corruption Lock (STF with Rings of Saturn) to make him tap out. After the match, the crowd cheers as the general of Night Raid, Esdeath walks to the stage and tips her hat for Adam Oliver with the smile on her face when she walks out. Adam Oliver was in total shock of what he saw and leaves the ring as he says to himself, "Is that Esdeath? I'm seeing a ghost or something." *11. The final moments of the match were Buzz goes for Kyuss Torture Chamber until the members of The Illuminati (Bolo, Kiawe, The Sinful Neglect, Killer Croc, Erik Killmonger, Stipe Miocic, and The Valentine Brothers (Luke Valentine & Jan Valentine)) rushes to the ring and jumps Buzz from behind while Killmonger locks the door in. The members of The Illuminati start assaulting om Buzz until the lights went out. The lights back on, the five members of The Lost Boys (Peter Pan, Yamcha, Mokuba Kaiba, Timmy Turner, & Cabba) and six members of Kyuss (Sesshomaru, Ben Richards, Kinzer Wheeler, Noctis Lucis Caelum, (new member) Takumi Usui, & (new member) Inuyasha) are brawling The Illuminati out of the cell and the arena. In the ring, DJC goes for Vertebreaker, but Buzz counters and hits him with Kyuss Driver then locks him up with Kyuss Torture Chamber to make him tap out. After the match, Buzz grabs the ladder to the ring and sets DJC up then Buzz climbs up and hits DJC with Kyuss Chokeslam through the ring all as the crowd cheers until the flame bursts up from the hole to send DJC all the way to Hell. Buzz leaves the ring as the members of Kyuss and The Lost Boys are celebrating Buzz's championship win to close the show. Miscellaneous *Britney Spears performs "Slave 4 U" to the crowd outside of MGM Grand Garden Arena. *Backstage, Hibiki Lates was talking to Guys of what Guys did to Joe Higashi during the Global Television Championship match as Guys regretted of his actions. Hibiki told Guy he talked to Adrenaline General Manager Dario Cueto that at DXW Labor Pain, Guy will face Joe Higashi for the Global Television Championship in a Submission Match. Hibiki told Guys "Better get training, kid" than walk out. Guys then talk to himself "Cool." as he walks out happily about the announcement. Category:Destruction of Xtreme Wrestling Category:DXW CPV's Category:2018